


Hammer

by RyuichiSakuma



Series: What Were the Mugiwara Thinking? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I like getting inside of the Mugiwara's heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's afraid of the ocean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of days ago for Luffy's birthday. Its a bit early. Oops!
> 
> Still, I hope you like it!

The water...I'm in the water!

__

__

__

__

 

__

I can't move!

 

__

What's happening to me?

 

__

Why can't I move?

 

__

I'm...a hammer.

 

__

I can no longer swim!

 

__

Help me...HELP ME!

 

__

I'm drowning.

 

__

I'M DROWNING!

 

__

I can't drown, I have dreams!

 

__

Others are depending on me!

 

__

I want...I need...air...

 

__

I'm running out.

 

__

My vision's turning dark....I can't see.

 

__

Oh.

 

__

Someone grabbed me. We're going up.

 

__

The surface...I can see the sky just beyond it.

 

__

Its so blue, just like the ocean.

 

__

So...beautiful....

 

__

_.................._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

“Dammit Luffy! Why can't you get it through your _thick fucking skull_ that you can't swim?!?” A dripping wet Roronoa Zoro yelled as he shook Luffy by the collar yet again.

 

The future Pirate King laughed for a moment before coughing up water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a series of me getting inside of the Mugiwara's heads. 
> 
> Why? Because (I think) I can.


End file.
